raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Miladin II Sadvevic
Miladin II Sadvevic was the fifth monarch of Robaria. He was known for the recapture of the rebellious nation of Avrobria. Early life Miladin was born to Princneze Krastan in the year that Krastan's father, Miladin I, was crowned. Krastan tried to give Miladin a strong education in philosophy, but Miladin's real interests consistently tended toward combat and military command. Krastan was concerned about Miladin's martial tendencies, but did not wish to discourage them, so Miladin ended up as a very competent, but not exceptional, soldier. Avrobrial wars When New Avram and Tristorobaria declared independence in 47 BT, Miladin and his uncle Ratko were sent down to the region to put down the conflict. This proved to be beneficial to them, as they were able to avoid the sweep of redpox through the northern parts of the nation. Despite Robaria's numerical superiority, the army was ill-suited for guerrilla tactics, which were the principal form of combat employed by the separatists; thus, the war's opening years were mostly a stalemate. Reign When the message reached Miladin that Krastan had died, Miladin decided to hold his coronation in the city of Metgazo, Avadze, so as to better keep the war going. Indeed, upon his accession Miladin increased the war effort, and by the summer of 42 BT he was able to subdue Avrobria entirely. There were a series of executions for separatist leaders, and Miladin replaced leaders of the territory with military associates of his, in order to prevent another uprising. In 36 BT, a ship from Qantia arrived requesting Robarial aid in a war against the nation of Pangor, which had broken free of the Tocatar Empire and was seeking to conquer Qantia. Miladin left Ratko, his uncle, as regent due to their experience as compatriots in the Avrobrial war, while Miladin himself sailed down to Qantia to join the war effort. The supplement of Robarial ships and soldiers was able to turn the tide in favor of Qantia in the war, and as a reward, Emir Ghassan III granted Miladin a holding in one of the Qantial territorial gains. After the war ended in 34 BT, Miladin spent several years at his Qantial keep, and Ratko's death in the winter of 34 BT led to somewhat of a succession crisis for the regency. Ratko's son Danimir led one faction, while Miladin's older sister Svetlana opposed him, and an advisor named Parvan Grogost competed for it as well. Thus, Miladin returned to Robaria in the autumn of 31 BT to find the Sadveria area ravaged by civil war between the three parties. Again he was swift to inflict justice, punishing all three competitors and having them replaced with those he knew to be loyal. This led to familial conflict between the Sadvevics, who after seeing Svetlana sent to a minor keep on the Archipelago feared the same would happen to them. Although the later years of Miladin's reign were peaceful, an undercurrent of stress was present, perhaps contributing to Miladin's fatal heart attack in 20 BT. Personal life Miladin married Nevena Ezetrius in 48 BT, and first impregnated her just before going off to war. Thus, their first child, Davor, spent the first few years of his life without paternal influence. Nevena next gave birth in 40 BT, to a daughter, and again in 38 BT; due to Davor's relative age, he was seen as another caretaker of the younger children, further distancing him from his father. Category:Robarials Category:Sadvevic Family Category:Monarchs Category:Military Leaders